The rifamycin family is an ancestor of a broad group of antibiotics. The most used antibiotic in medical practice is the Rifampycin (Tubocin, with formula II, which is obtained through the condensation of N.sup.1 -methyl-N.sup.4 -aminopiperazine with 3-formyl rifamycin SV (Maggi N. et al . . . Chemotherapia, 1966, 11, 285; Brit. Pat. No. 1 219 360). ##STR2##
As the microorganism stability against antibiotics rapidly increases, continuous research for new antibacterial preparations is imperative.
There are also known derivatives of 3-formyl rifamycin SV with some other substituted N.sup.4 -aminopiperazines, which possess antibacterial, antitubercular and antivirus action (Germ. Pat. No. 2 127 172).